Barbed Wire Org
The Barbed Wire Org is (as his name applies) a barbed wired-themed Org that serves as the primary villain of the episode "Darkness Awakening". Biography The Barbed Wired Org was one of the ancient Orgs that worked with the Master Org to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago, he took the form of barbed wires which he found under a bridge. He then attacked a police man in his car and went off and attack Turtle Cove, he went to a harbor and is found by Toxica and Jindrax, were Toxica gives him a shell-like cup that he can use to release an army of club welding goo-like monster foot soldiers called Putrids to aid him in battle, he then attacked people in his tendrils at a cafe. When the Cole and Alyssa, the Red and White Wild Force Rangers faced him, the Org send the Putrids after them, the Cole manages to by pass them all and talk with the Org, he tried to reason with him, thinking that he was like a frightened animal. However, much to his shock, he sensed that Org doesn't have heart. The Barbed Wire Org then went head first and attempted to strike at the Red Ranger, but the White Ranger pushed the Red Ranger to the side, which cause her to get badly hurt. He land hard hitting blows on the two Rangers, he laughs over his victory until some one though a chair at him, the Taylor, Max and Danny Rangers came to help out, Cole then realized that fighting is the only way, so the Rangers morphed and did battle with all of the Putrids, Cole and Taylor converted the Org, the Barbed Org couldn't defeat the team and with the Jungle Sword Savage Slash, he was destroyed, Toxica revived him as a giant and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to fight him, the Lion Wildzord tried to fight back, but the Org was too powerful, the Red Ranger realized that they need to combine the Zords, the five Wildzords combined and formed the Wild Force Megazord, The Barbed Wire Org tried to fight back, but he couldn't defeat the Megazord, the Wild Force Megazord had the victory, thanks to the Fin Blade, the Shark Serge and the Tiger Fury, the Barbed Wire Org was destroyed for good by the Wild Force Megazord's Mega Roar. Personality Barbed Wire Org is cold, sinister, cunning, insidious, vicious, dark and destructive monster. He ruthless, unscrupulous, savage, and sadistic, loves causing destruction in the city. He is relentless, uncompromising, stubborn, devious and unrelenting and will never stop at his goal to destroy the city. He is also pompous, abusive, rude, unsympathetic and unrespective and laughed at Cole, when the Red Ranger tried to talk peacefully with him. Despite his sinister and arrogant nature, he is also cowardly and paranoid, fears to loose the battle with rangers and he screamed in pain when he was destroyed. Powers And Abilities * Barbed Wire Summoning: True to his name, Barbed Wire Org can summoning many wires to aid him in battle, all of which come from his own body. ** Barbed Wire Wrap-'They can be used to whip his enemies around. ** '''Barbed Wire Crush-'''The barbed wire can also wrap around the enemy tight which is powerful enough to to crush a police car. *'Strength *'Lighting Vision:' Barbed Wire Org can fire a red lighting beam from his eye-like visor. Arsenal * '''Fists-'''Despite lacking actual weapons, Barbed Wire Org has fists to aid him in combat. Those fists have claws which aid him further. * '''Putrid Conch Shell-'''Barbed Wire Org used a conch shell which can project the goo that becomes the Putrids to aid him in combat. * '''Barbed Wire-'''As mentioned, he can project barbed wire from himself. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Barbed Wire Org is voiced by David Lodge. Notes *Barbed Wire Org is the first monster to be fought by the Wild Force Megazord. *Barbed Wire Org is the first monster to use the Putrids. **Since they aren't used very much throughout the season, this is something very notable. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters